


Regret

by Flaslove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: After Barry realizes how he snapped at iris He instantly regrets it but he takes refuge in the loft and iris comes to find him(basically Barry apologizing after what happened in 4x19)





	Regret

"Hey has anyone seen Barry?" Iris asked not seeing her husband in sight. She didn't appreciate how he spoke to her but deep down she knew that barry has his ways with dealing with things.. and if she was being honest she has snapped on him multiple times and he hasn't sought out anything else and gave her the space she needed. But she knew something was off and that something was different so she went to the S.T.A.R. Labs parking lot and decided to drive home, she wasn't going to leave it be. 

When she got home she unlocked the door as quietly as she could so she wouldn't startle him and have him run off. 

"barry?" she called 

and all she got in response was a loud sob coming from the bedroom. she ran up to see Barry lying on his side facing away from the door. 

"Baby whats wrong?" she asked sitting next to him 

"I'm a horrible human being" he cried

"What? why do you say that?" she asked ernestly

"I....I-I just am. I suck at B-being a good husband too" He started to shake as he sobbed 

"Barry you ar-"

"Yes I am! I snapped at you making you feel bad....didn't ask how you were feeling..." he stood up "Everything is about frikin barry allen all the time. A continuing sob story who can even say kind things to his wife." 

"Barry..." iris drifted 

"Why do you love me?" he questioned 

"what?" iris was caught off guard 

"Why do you love me? It seems to me that I'm a huge dick that won't even treat the girl of his dreams with the love and respect she needs. Instead I'm off crying about a man I barely knew for 4 months!......At this point iris its better if you leave me...get a better life and a better man to love and to hold you." he started to sob even harder

"Barry... I love you with all my heart and im sure as hell not going to leave you! No relationship is perfect, not even for the gold standard. You also keep looking at this like I'm perfect! Barry honey I'm not. I've snapped at you and have made you feel worse at times that you shouldn't have been. For instance when I broke off our engagement right after you got stabbed and I didn't stay and comfort you. I make mistakes too" 

she walked over and and hugged him and he broke down in her arms 

"I don't deserve you! I am the worst husband ever."

"shhh no you're not. You're grieving." 

"that doesn't give me an excuse. I need to start being there for you more"

"You're always here barry every time I need you"

Iris held barry for the rest of that night and she hated that barry still had so much self loathing in him that he thought that it would be better for Iris to divorce him. From now on Iris would help him through his dark times and she sure as hell will not leave barry

**Author's Note:**

> Which one of my stories should I update?


End file.
